Blood Rivals
by Christina1
Summary: YEAH!!! THE END IS HERE!!! Please read and write a review! Ja ne!
1. Part 1

Okay, I finally decided to write an AU fic. In this story, Trunks is 27 and Pan is 25. I know that is not the right ages…but this is my story and I can change it in any way that I want! HAHAHA!!! Umm…okay, never mind. But please do write a review on telling me if this series is actually worth continuing. Thanx!  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
A 13 year-old little Vegeta listened intently to his father and Bardock's conversation.  
  
"So, you think that Kakarotto will do a good job of guarding your son?" Bardock asked intently while looking at King Vegeta.  
  
Prince Vegeta was enraged when he heard the word "guarding." He quickly decided to make quite an entrance.  
  
*Slam* "Father, what is the meaning of this?!" Prince Vegeta yelled out enraged while barging through the door like no one's business.  
  
"Brat, you will show respect for me!" The King yelled out equally pissed.  
  
"Forgive me father." Prince Vegeta said getting down on his knee and bowing his head.  
  
"Hmph." King Vegeta replied arrogantly. "Brat, I am giving you a body guard. With the treaties between Freeza going on, you could be in danger. And I feel that you are not capable of handling some of the things that the large mobs of people can DO to you." He responded. "So I have assigned someone who is strong, reliable…and your age."  
  
Prince Vegeta's head bolted upward and he looked at his father with disbelief. "Who is it father?" Prince Vegeta asked feigning curiosity.  
  
"It's Bardock's son…Kakarotto." King Vegeta shrugged.  
  
Prince Vegeta stood up. "Oh really? May I meet him?" He said with the most respect that he could muster.  
  
"I suppose a little rendezvous could be scheduled." The King shrugged.  
  
"Perhaps I may meet him now…just as a simple hello." Prince Vegeta said ignorantly.  
  
"Well then, I've never heard you so excited about anything before." King Vegeta smirked.  
  
Prince Vegeta snarled inside. He hated to hear his father jeer at every single bits of comments he made. "Yes well…if he's going to be my *shudder* body guard…I might as well get to know him." Prince Vegeta mustered.  
  
"Very well then. You may go. He is out in the courtyard training with Nappa." The king replied.  
  
"Thank you father. It's good to see you again Bardock." Prince Vegeta said before leaving the room and finding the other saiya-jin.  
  
::::::::::::  
  
Vegeta found the one they called Kakarotto just lounging around outside.  
  
"Why aren't you training?" Vegeta asked harshly.  
  
"I broke a couple of Nappa's ribs, so he told me to take the rest of the day off." The young boy shrugged.  
  
'I never hurt Nappa that bad.' Vegeta thought angrily. He decided he would take his anger out on the boy. "Brat, where are your manners? Have you no idea who you are talking to?" Vegeta vented.  
  
"Forgive me my prince. I just thought…" Kakarotto said getting down on his knee and bowing his head.  
  
"You weren't thinking, which is why I should kill you. But I will obey my father's orders and stick to whatever it is I'm supposed to do with you." Vegeta thought. He smirked more to himself. "Now, you will follow me. If you are going to protect me, you should know about where everything is located." He said.  
  
"Okay." Kakarotto said standing up.  
  
"First, let's take a look at the spaceships and emergency space pods. Those get interesting." Vegeta said darkly.  
  
::::::::::::  
  
"So you see son of Bardock, these are the ships." Vegeta said pointing to the large ships. "And this is the emergency space pods. Take a look for yourself." Vegeta said moving to the side. Kakarotto allowed his head to fit in the pod and look around.  
  
"Very cool." Kakarotto said.  
  
"Yes…very." Vegeta laughed evilly. Kakarotto looked at him questioningly, but only got a slap in the face as he was hurled into the ship. Before he could say anymore…he hit his head against the control panel.  
  
Vegeta smiled darkly as he noticed that Kakarotto managed to get the ship started and going.  
  
"See you later idiot." Vegeta said with no guilty feelings as he walked away from the area that the pod was about to leave.  
  
"Your highness…what happened?" One of the guards said about ready to enter the area that Vegeta just left.  
  
"I was just disposing of one of the old ships that no one has even bothered to take care of. Who is in charge of it!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"I am sire." The guard said shakily.  
  
"What would have happened if I was in that pod when it was taking off. It could have killed me. I should kill you for your futile attempt to protect your Prince." Vegeta said.  
  
"Please sire…I beg of you. Forgive me." The guard begged.  
  
"I will pardon you this once…but don't EVER let me catch you doing that again…is that understood?" Vegeta scoffed.  
  
"It is sire." The man bowed.  
  
"Then carry on your duties." Vegeta said walking by.  
  
"Right sire." The man said taking his position once again.  
  
:::::::::::: 45 Years Later:::::::::  
  
Pan walked around the Palace grounds aimlessly. After everyone found out that Gohan had saved the world from Cell, the entire world insisted that Gohan be king of Earth. Not only did they think that it would help their governing system, but it would also show the rest of the galaxy that they were not to be taken lightly.  
  
Gohan didn't let his new power get to his head though. Although he was only 9 when he was crowned Prince of Earth Gohan, Goku, and Chi Chi kept the world together. They ran the Earth wisely and made wise decisions that soon made Earth prestigious in every way.  
  
:::::::::::: Back on Vegeta-Sei:::::::  
  
"BRAT!!! GET IN HERE!" King Vegeta yelled relentlessly.  
  
"Yes father." A tall lavender haired man answered stepping into his parents' sleeping chambers.  
  
He looked at his father with a sign of pure irritation. "What?" He asked with more attitude.  
  
"You know what? I don't make you bid me as much respect as I did my father…but you will show me respect none the less." Vegeta warned.  
  
""Yes father." Trunks sighed. He looked over at his mother that was sitting at her vanity. She was looking at him through the mirror.  
  
"Trunks, I thought I taught you better then that. Don't be so disrespectful to your father and I. You are lucky that we don't enforce the fact that you should act proper all the time. There are some unfortunate royal Princes' and Princess' that don't get the luxury you get." Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah, but they don't know about this." Trunks said.  
  
"And that is the way it is going to stay." Vegeta's voice boomed.  
  
"Fine." Trunks muttered.  
  
"What did your mother just tell you brat?" Vegeta said while the vain in his forehead continued to pulse rapidly.  
  
"Fine…father." Trunks said taking a seat in one of the many comfortable chairs that lounged around the room. "Now, what is it you called me for?" Trunks asked while picking up one of the many foreign fruits that sat in a basket. "Wow, these are good. Where are they from? I know they're not from around here." Trunks said amazed at the burst of flavor that came with the first bite.  
  
"It's from Earth boy. I found out that my old rival resides there." Vegeta said clenching his fist at the memory of being compared to Kakarotto from his own father. "And this is where you come in." Vegeta said.  
  
"What the hell does this have to do with me?" Trunks asked.  
  
"A lot." Vegeta said simply. "The youngest male member of their family is the brother of the king. King Gohan has decided that he will not fight you. He has decided to allow you to fight with his younger brother." Vegeta said.  
  
"So, why are we fighting?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Because, this is the family that disgraced us." Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh, this must be Kakarotto's family. Am I right?" Trunks laughed lightly.  
  
"Shut up brat! Yes this is them." Vegeta muttered.  
  
"Then why do I have to fight?" Trunks asked. "Is it because you still want to prove your self better than them?" Trunks laughed.  
  
"Yes that is it." Bulma said from the side.  
  
"Why?" Trunks sighed.  
  
"Because I said so." Vegeta said.  
  
"Fine…so I fight a guy huh? How old is he?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well actually, the little wussy bailed out. He fled from the planet as soon as he heard news of the fight. But the King's daughter has decided to take over from there. So you will be fighting her instead." Vegeta said.  
  
"Her? You've gotta be kidding me? A girl? I don't accept challenges from a girl. How old is she?" Trunks asked.  
  
"She's 25." Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh well, she's only 2 years younger than me…but I don't think I'll mind killing something." Trunks shrugged.  
  
"Very good then. Your battle day is approaching. You better go and begin your training." Vegeta said.  
  
"Alright then. Hey, why don't you get Bra to fight this girl?" Trunks asked before leaving.  
  
"This girl that you are going to fight, she is the future Queen of the Planet Earth. And since you are future ruler of Vegeta-sei, you will fight for it too. But I've seen past that the entire time. Right now they have forces that are thinking of ways to conquer us. They want to see what they're up against…and that is why I agreed to this…so that we may see what we're up against…and if we're good enough, we'll take over Planet Earth!" Vegeta roared.  
  
"Umm…okay. I'm going to go train now…umm..bye." Trunks said dashing out of his mad father's sight.  
  
::::::::::::Planet Earth:::::::  
  
"Alright Pan, I really don't want you to fight this battle." Gohan said pacing around the room.  
  
"Why not?" Pan asked.  
  
"Because it is dangerous." Videl filled in for her husband.  
  
"Nah, it should be a piece of cake. Come on, I can already turn SSJ2…what's there to worry about?" Pan laughed.  
  
"Plenty." Gohan said leaving the room to think.  
  
Pan looked over at her mother. "Mom, what's wrong?" Pan questioned.  
  
"We're fighting saiya-jins." Videl sighed.  
  
"What?! I can't fight my own blood." Pan yelled out in disbelief.  
  
"I know, but you have to understand that they are our rivals Pan. It all started way back when your grandfather was a little boy…" Videl started.  
  
"Mom, there's no need to go through this again. I still remember the story…trust me." Pan said.  
  
"Well then, it's good that we got that settled." Videl said. "It will do you some good to get off your butt and begin to train for your oncoming battle." Videl said.  
  
"But mom, I can already reach SSJ2!" Pan whined.  
  
"Let me tell you something Pan, what has your father told you time and again." Videl said.  
  
"That saiya-jins are unpredictable." She sighed.  
  
"Very good. Now go and get ready. The King, Queen, Prince, and Princess are on their way to stay at our planet for a while…and for the battle." Videl said leaving the room.  
  
"When are they coming?" Pan asked.  
  
"In about 4 hours." Videl said.  
  
"Then why do I have to get ready now?" Pan whined.  
  
"Because you have to make a good impression on them. They have a daughter too ya know." Videl said.  
  
"Is it that…or do you wanna prove that I'm better than their daughter?" Pan inquired.  
  
"That too. Now get ready. I'll send up Laura to help you." Videl said.  
  
"I can dress myself." Pan said.  
  
"But I've seen the way you've dressed, and I can't have a little tomboy running around while the King and Queen think less of the Earth." Videl reasoned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You just wanna show me off like a stupid trophy." Pan laughed.  
  
Videl just grimaced. "Pan, I want you to be on your best manners as well." Videl boomed before leaving the room."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Behold, this is my new story. Please write a review! Ja ne!  
  
-Christina :)  
  
  



	2. Part 2

Okay everyone, here is part 2 to my new series. Sorry, but I don't know how to explain how Bulma met Vegeta. She's still human…but since this is and au fic…let's just keep it that way. I don't know how to explain this one…hehe…please write a review. Thanx!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Pan sighed. She hated wearing a dress. Why couldn't she just be herself in front of the King and Queen and their family. Why was it even necessary to continue this petty fight anyway? Just because the stubborn little brat-of-a-prince was called "weak"? Of course. He couldn't stand the fact that he was only second best.  
  
"But then again, neither can I." Pan laughed to hers elf. She continued to apply make-up to her face. She had become pro at this lately. She shooed Laura away as soon as she was done giving Pan her dress.   
  
Her mother had been pressing the fact that she wasn't getting any younger, and that she needed a husband.  
  
"Hmph…men are all asses." Pan mumbled as she thought about the last man her mother had tried to set her up with. They were finishing up a little treaty with one of the neighboring planets, when their extremely spoiled son had come along. He was just a little older than Pan, and he seemed to enjoy what he saw. He continued to harass the poor girl endlessly. The little bout had ended with Earth losing the treaty, and an extremely angry Gohan. After Pan had explained the situation, Gohan was about ready to go and blow up the entire planet…but Pan stopped him. She went instead.  
  
And now here she was, about to kick another man's butt. When would she be able to live a normal life? She grinned to herself with that last thought. Her and normal life did not belong in the same sentence. She was far beyond normal. Her father was half alien, and she was a fourth. She was surprised that her mother had stayed around long enough to actually get to know her father.  
  
Then her thoughts drifted on to her beloved Uncle. She knew that he had not run away like everyone presumes he has. Pan was the only person that new of his whereabouts. Her father was furious at the fact that Goten had "left," but he did not bother to dispatch search group…because Pan had convinced him not to.  
  
Pan smiled to hers elf. "Thank you Uncle Goten." She said. She remembered that day so clearly.  
  
………Flashback………  
  
Pan walked to the outdoor training grounds where her uncle was, preparing for his encounter with the Prince of Vegeta-sei.  
  
"Hey Uncle Goten." Pan said merrily as she skipped outside.  
  
"Hey there." Goten said stopping his routine to say hello to his niece. "What's up?" Goten asked sitting down.  
  
"Nothing…well, except that…" Pan trailed off.  
  
"Except what?" Goten laughed.  
  
"Well, it's just that I wanted to know if I could fight this battle." Pan said.  
  
"What do you mean you want to fight this battle?! Of course you can't…your father would never allow it." Goten said in disbelief.  
  
"Aw, why not!" Pan wailed.  
  
"Because it isn't proper for a young lady to fight." Goten said.  
  
"No, it's because My father thinks that I can't handle combat…isn't it?" Pan said crossing her arms.  
  
"You know your father too well." Goten laughed.  
  
"Well, I want to fight this battle." Pan said.  
  
"You know that you can't. Why do you want to anyway?" Goten asked.  
  
"Because I want to fight an actual fight. I've never fought using 100% of my effort and power. The closets I've ever gotten was sparring, and even you know that that isn't close enough." Pan said.  
  
"Yes I know." Goten sighed. "But what do you want me to do?" Goten asked warily.  
  
"Could you please just leave the planet before the battle?" Pan begged.  
  
"I don't know. I'll be considered a coward Pan." Goten said.  
  
"Please Uncle Goten, please?" Pan begged. Goten looked into Pan's eyes and saw that she really needed to experience fighting for her self.  
  
"Fine, but when will I come back?" He asked.  
  
"Whenever you please after the battle day." Pan said.  
  
"Fine, but you know that I will get one hell of a beating from your father, right?" Goten asked.  
  
"I'll take full responsibility." Pan said.  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it. I'll take it like a man. And besides, I kind of miss the days when he used to yell at me." Goten laughed. "Alright then, I leave tomorrow night…but no one is to know of where I am. Only you." Goten said.  
  
"Okay." Pan smiled.  
  
………End Flashback………  
  
Pan finished applying her eye shadow just in time to hear her mother calling her.  
  
"COMING!" Pan yelled out. She looked over at her Uncle Goten's picture one last time as a final thank you, and was off.  
  
::::::::::::  
  
Trunks just nodded his head politely whenever the time called for it. His family and him were all lounging around the beautifully furnished living room, waiting for the Princess' arrival.  
  
"The Princess is here your Majesty." The servant bowed to Gohan. Gohan simply nodded and looked over to the long staircase that his daughter was to come down.  
  
Trunks just looked to where everyone else was looking and saw a beautiful young woman.  
  
'Big deal.' Trunks thought. 'She must be just like all the others.' He thought huffily. But nonetheless, he still found her extremely beautiful. She had a different look to her that most of the women his mother had set him up with didn't have. She was different, and he knew that it was not only because of looks.  
  
"King Vegeta, Queen Bulma, Prince Trunks, Princess Bra…I would like you to meet my daughter Princess Pan." Gohan said.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Bra said shaking hands with the girl.  
  
"Nice to meet you as well." Pan said politely. Inside she seethed. Not at the girl, but at the fact that she had to be so "proper."  
  
"I just love your dress." The girl continued.  
  
"Why thank you. Perhaps you'd want it after I'm done using it." Pan muttered. She got a light shove from her disapproving mother.  
  
"Hehe…Pan has a thing for using her humor to humor us all." Videl laughed. Pan just smiled her fake smile and continued to throw in little gestures that her mother was surely to go over with her later.  
  
"Your Majesty, dinner is served." One of the servants said.  
  
"Thank you. We shall be there soon." Gohan said to the servant. "Shall we?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Bulma smiled as she figured her husband wouldn't respond. They made their way's to the dining room where they all enjoyed the large feast set before them.  
  
::::::::::::  
  
"Well Pan." Videl said after diner. "Why don't you go and show Trunks and Bra around Earth while we stay here and chat."  
  
"Yes mother." Pan said smiling sweetly while getting ideas in her head.  
  
"Okay then, be careful. I'll send one of the guards to escort you." Gohan added.  
  
"But father, we're very capable of handling ourselves." Pan sighed feeling her fun for the night being ruined.  
  
"I insist." Gohan said.  
  
"Very well." Pan said leaving with Bra and Trunks closely behind her.  
  
::::::::::::  
  
As soon as Pan was out of hearing distance from her father *which is pretty far, might I add* she dropped her whole preppy act.  
  
"Okay, sorry to burst your bubble ladies and gentlemen, but I'm not the little lady that you think I am." Pan said loosening up and taking her hair out of its captivity.  
  
"Good, because neither are we." Bra said loosening up as well.  
  
"For real." Trunks added in.  
  
Pan just looked over at her guests and smiled. "That's a good thing because I hate acting like a little royal brat…its such a pain in the ass." She added.  
  
"I'll say." Trunks muttered.  
  
"Look, Princess Pan…" Bra started.  
  
"No, it's just Pan. Just use Princess whenever our parents are around. Other then that, I'm just Pan." Pan said.  
  
"And I'm just Bra." Bra said shaking Pan's hand again. She smiled and nudged her brother.  
  
"What?!" He asked irritated. "Fine, I'm Trunks." He sighed shaking Pan's hand as well.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you too. Now, I've got some plans in store for you." Pan said smirking evilly.  
  
"Like what?" Bra asked.  
  
"You ever go clubbing?" Pan asked.  
  
"Clubbing what?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No, I mean dancing." Pan said.  
  
"We've only been to formal dances." Bra answered.  
  
"Well then, consider tonight your first." Pan said. She led Trunks to Goten's closet where she opened up a secret door. It was like a second closet, but this one contained all of his dancing clothes.  
  
"Here, go put these on while I go and help your sister." Pan said to Trunks. He only nodded and left for the bathroom.  
  
Pan went in search of Bra and already found that she had already changed. "Wow, nice outfit." Pan commented to what Bra was wearing. *She's wearing that red leather thing that she always wears in DBGT*   
  
"Thanks." She smiled. "Where's my brother?" She asked.  
  
"Right here." Trunk answered.  
  
Pan looked around and almost fell out of self when she saw what he was wearing. "Wow, you look…different." Was all Pan could manage.  
  
"Different good? Bad?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Good." Bra added in. Pan only smiled and made off to her room before anyone could see her blushing madly.  
  
::::::::::::  
  
Pan quickly changed and opened her door to see Bra and Trunks standing there. Trunks just looked unaffected by her new appearance, but he was almost jumping out of him self inside. She was wearing a white tube top, with a REALLY short white mini skirt. She put red highlights in her hair and changed her other make-up to everything glittery.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Pan said.  
  
"But I thought that your father said that you had to take along an escort." Bra asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, my escorts always wait in the car." Pan said.  
  
"What if he talks?" Trunks asked.  
  
"He won't….they never do." Pan said mischievously as they walked through the backdoor of the palace.  
  
Not too far away, a black sports car was waiting for them.  
  
"Nice car." Trunks said running a hand over it's exterior.  
  
"Thanks, I've got others…but I love this one the most." Pan said. She got into the front and was followed by Trunks and Bra who got into the back.  
  
Pan put on her seatbelt and looked over at her driver. "GOTEN!" Pan yelled hugging her uncle.  
  
Trunks just narrowed his eyes at this little exchange, but decided to keep quiet. Not that he cared anyway. He didn't even know who this girl was…but he did like what he already knew.  
  
"Hey!" He responded.  
  
"What are you doing here you idiot! I thought I told you to leave the planet!" She said angrily.  
  
"Yeah right, and miss out on our usual clubbing trips? You've got to be kidding me." He said.  
  
"Yeah yeah. Oh yeah, I'd like you to meet some friends of mine. This is Bra, and this is Trunks." She said.  
  
"Hey babe, where ya from?" Goten directed to her.  
  
"Uncle Goten! This is the Prince and Princess from Vegeta-sei!" Pan screeched.  
  
"Uncle?" Trunks questioned from the back.  
  
"Huh, oh this is my Uncle Goten. This is who you were supposed to fight…but he left so I could fight." Pan said.  
  
"You mean you want to fight?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"Of course I do. I'm ¼ saiya-jin ya know." Pan laughed.  
  
"Well Bra here is ½ and she doesn't even know how to fly." Trunks stated.  
  
"Shut up!" Bra growled.  
  
"Well, it's okay. I just love to fight. My Uncle Goten and grandfather got me into it since I was 4." Pan smiled.  
  
"Your grandfather?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"Yeah, he's the one that your dad pushed into the space pod." Pan shrugged.  
  
"Look Pan, why don't you come back here and talk to my brother? I want to sit in the front anyway." Bra said.  
  
"Yeah sure, why not." Pan smiled. Trunks just smiled back as his sister and "rival" switched places.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Well, that was part 2. Please write a review. I would really appreciate it. Ja ne!  
  
  
-Christina :)  
  
  



	3. Part 3

Hey all, sorry that it took so long for me to get this part out. I've been dealing with a lot of things lately and haven't had time. Anyway, let's get onto the story.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Pan felt the car come to a complete stop. She looked over and noticed that the lines were long…  
  
'As always.' Pan thought. She looked over at her Uncle and Bra who were laughing about something while they were taking off their seatbelts.  
  
"What's so funny?" Pan asked smiling slightly.  
  
"Well, it's just that your Uncle and I have so much in common. I never really knew that there was someone that actually has to go through the things I do." Bra laughed.  
  
"Well that's good. I'm glad that you both found some things to talk about." Pan said.  
  
"Well then, why don't we move this little gathering into the club." Pan said. She let her self out of the car and watched as Trunks followed her lead. She shut the door and locked it. She hit the roof two times and kissed the spot.  
  
"What are you doing?" Trunks asked slightly confused to the Princess' odd behavior.  
  
"Huh?" Pan asked looking at him. "Oh, I always do that as a sign of good luck." Pan said smiling.  
  
"Good luck for what?" Trunks asked getting interested as to where this conversation was going.  
  
"Well one would be that no one steals my car. And two is hope that I'll find the right guy." Pan said while they continued their walk to the club. She noticed that Bra and Goten were engaged in another discussion, and decided that she'd leave them alone. "I want people to like me for me. So far, guys have been going out with me either because I was the Princess…or because I'm 'beautiful.'" She mocked.  
  
"Well," Trunks started, "one, you are beautiful, two, I really don't think that you need to do that little ritual of yours to get a date…or even a boyfriend if that is what the case is. You're beautiful, smart, and everything that any guy could want." Trunks said.  
  
Pan smiled slightly as Trunks' words seemed to just hush her soul. "Thank you Trunks. You are probably the only other person I can actually think of that can actually relate to what I'm saying." Pan said.  
  
"Really? Is it the part about being beautiful?" He asked cockily.  
  
Pan laughed lightly. "Don't get so full of your self. But yes that too. And the fact that you are a perfect all around guy. And you cannot tell me that your mom hasn't tried to set you up with girls." Pan said.  
  
"You know me too well, and I believe that we have just met." He said looking at her in the eyes.  
  
"Yeah, we have." Pan said as they finally reached the door where the bouncer allowed only the four to enter.  
  
'Maybe I didn't need to hit the roof of my car after all.' Pan thought looking at Trunks through the corner of her eye. She also noticed that as they walked in, everyone looked at them. Pan had almost gotten used to this. But usually it was only the guys that dud that…but now there were beautiful women that were looking at Trunks. She noticed that Trunks seemed to give into them, and let his flattery show.  
  
"Shall we?" Pan asked locking her arms with his in a casual manner.  
  
"Yeah sure. Why not." Trunks said looking down at his companion fondly. Pan led Trunks to her secluded area that they had dedicated to her and the rest of the royal "teens." Pan noticed that everyone went back to dancing…but she went on to being happy for the rest of the night.  
  
::::::::::::  
  
Pan set her things down as they reached their area. One of the waiters came over. A young handsome man came.  
  
"Hello there. What can I get you all?" He asked while practically drooling all over him self as he saw Pan. Pan figured that since Trunks could show his flattery, she could too.  
  
Trunks grimaced to him self as Pan let it show. "Nothing for now." Trunks' voice boomed for him to leave. He obviously didn't take a hint since he stood right there.  
  
"Excuse me but Ms. Pan, would you mind me asking to dance with you after my shift?" The boy asked.  
  
"Sure…" Pan trailed off looking at his nametag. "Garret. I would love to." Pan said.  
  
"Great." He said leaving with a victory smile plastered on his face.  
  
Trunks thought to him self. 'Dancing? How the hell do they dance here anyway?' He thought. He was brought out of his train of thoughts as Garret came back and led Pan out to the dance floor.  
  
Trunks watched as they moved this the music. He seemed to be lost in a trance when he saw Pan. She moved like silk in the wind. The lights in the background added to the intensity of the situation.  
  
Trunks noticed that his sister and Goten were watching him. He quickly sat back and coughed. "Hey, that chick over there is hot." He said unconsciously pointing at Pan.  
  
"Which one?" Goten asked. Trunks looked to where his thumb was pointing and quickly adverted it.  
  
"That one." Trunks said.  
  
"Hmm, not bad I guess." Goten shrugged. "Hey Bra, you want to go dance?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah sure, why not." Bra said getting up.  
  
"Bra, you know how to dance?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Trunks, I lied when I said that I've never went clubbing before. I go whenever I say that I'm going to hang out with my friends. Why do you think that I say that I'm sleeping over their house?" Bra said.  
  
"You sneaky little brat. Where is it on Vegeta-sei anyway?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"You think that we can actually have a club there. No way, we come to Earth. That's how I met Goten." Bra laughed.  
  
"You mean that you two have met before?" Trunks almost yelled out.  
  
"Of course…why do you think that we're always locked in a good conversation? Sorry bro, I would have told you and all…but you know." Bra waved off going onto the dance floor with Goten.  
  
"I'll be damned." Trunks said leaning back. He watched as Pan walked back alone.  
  
"Hey." Pan said sitting down.  
  
"What happened to your buddy?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh Trunks. Okay, let's go over some things. One, if you dance with someone it doesn't mean that you two are mated for life. And two, it was just for fun. You didn't really think that I was going to stay with him did you? Honestly, give me a little credit here." Pan said leaning back.  
  
"Did you know that Bra has been here before?" Trunks asked changing the subject.  
  
"What?" Pan said in disbelief.  
  
"Yup, apparently she came here whenever she was supposedly sleeping over a friends house. And she already knew your Uncle." Trunks said.  
  
"Wow, really? That's cool. Hey Trunks, you wanna dance?" Pan asked smiling as the lights behind her added to the intensity of the situation again.  
  
"Umm…err…well, I don't really think that's a good idea. The thing is that I can't…dance." Trunks said.  
  
"So?" Pan said. Trunks looked up at her wide-eyed.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Pan smiled.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that well…never mind." He said.  
  
"No, you can tell me." Pan said grabbing his hand, hoping to get him to spill the beans.  
  
"Well the thing is that the first time someone asked me to dance, they laughed in my face because I didn't know how to. After that, my mom made me take dancing lessons." Trunks shuddered.  
  
"Well now that you really know me a little better, am I like other girls that I've met?" Pan asked.  
  
Trunks just looked at her in the eyes and found the soothing comfort that he needed to hush the past forever.  
  
"No, you're not." Trunks said lightly while standing up and holding his hand out to her.  
  
"That's the spirit." Pan said smiling as she led him out onto the dance floor.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Sorry that this was so short…but tell me what you think anyway.  
  
So, do you think that Pan will succeed in helping Trunks learn how to dance? Hmm…I guess there is only one way to find out. Please stay tuned for the next part of "Blood Rivals." Ja ne!  
  
  
-Christina :)  
  
  



	4. Part 4

Sorry I haven't been back for a while…okay, for a long time. But thanks to Bee…I'm back! Well, I'll stop now…just enjoy!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Pan let lose as soon as Trunks did. He seemed so relaxed and really into it. And to Pan, he was really good.  
  
Something began to ping her in the back of her mind. 'What the hell is your problem? I sure as hell hope that you aren't falling for him.' The voice in her head said. 'I'm not.' Pan muttered back to her self. 'Yeah, well, whatever. Just remember that you have to fight him, and that you can't fall for him.' It continued.  
  
"Fine, I won't." Pan muttered.  
  
Trunks looked down at her confused. "Won't what?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing." Pan said curtly. Trunks was taken back by her tone, but just shrugged it off. He continued to dance, but began to notice that Pan was just shifting from foot to foot.  
  
"What?" She asked irritated.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that I thought that we were having fun." He said confused.  
  
"We're not supposed to be having fun." Pan spat.  
  
"Well, whatever is eating you…you can tell me. We're friends now." Trunks said sincerely.  
  
That's when it hit Pan. 'Friends? You're not supposed to be friends with him!' Her voice screamed at her silently.  
  
Pan shifter her eyes upwards to look into Trunks'.  
  
"Friends? We're not supposed to be friends. We are enemies, and nothing more." Pan said storming out of the dance floor. She just kept walking even though something beckoned her to go back to the dance floor and to Trunks. She quickly shoved that thought out of her mind and ran to a secluded area where she took off into the black starry night.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Trunks watched Pan storm out dumbfounded. He would've went after her, but something told him not to.  
  
'She needs time.' He thought. But then his thoughts drifted back to what she said. 'We're not supposed to be friends. We are enemies, nothing more.' Trunks rolled that though through his mind. 'She's right.' He thought stupidly.  
  
"You're not from around here, are you?" A seductive brunette said to him.  
  
Trunks' pride began to poke at him again. 'What the hell does this girl think she's doing? Doesn't she know who she is speaking to?' He questioned. He would've continued, but just decided to leave. He hated being surrounded by stupid, worthless humans. His father hated them much more than he did…and Trunks, well, he was half. So in a sense, it seemed that his father always would disapprove of him and his sister. But he was proven wrong when Vegeta began to adore little Bra. So Trunks was glad to know that his father didn't disapprove of them. After all, he had married a human.  
  
Trunks sat down where all of their stuff was. He noticed that Pan's bag was still there. He thought about her words again, and agreed to never show his weak side like that again.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Pan flew and flew until she got tired. She was about to land in front of her house, until she mentally slapped her self. One, she left her bag at the club. And two, what the hell was she supposed to say when her parents and their parents asked where Trunks and Bra were. What was she supposed to say?  
  
'Oops, I knew I forgot something.' Pan just shook her head and prepared to fly back to the club.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Pan arrived at the club just as Trunks, Bra, and Goten were going out.  
  
"Hey Pan." Goten said. He tossed her bag towards her direction, and she caught it with ease. She let her glare slip over to Trunks, and was surprised to see him returning the same glare.  
  
Pan didn't let her surprise over take her features. She only nodded in his directions, but he nodded his head in another saying that he needed to talk to her in his own special way. Pan didn't let her scowling demeanor slip as she followed. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited to hear what he had to say.  
  
"You were right. We are not friends, but enemies. I will not go any easier on you when battle day comes." He warned. He was about to leave, but Pan walked away…surprising him.  
  
He allowed this to over take his features for a split second before trailing after her.  
  
Everyone piled into the car. Trunks and Pan both noticed that they were doomed to sit in the back together. Trunks stepped into the car and just figured that he could just put up with her until they reached the castle. But Pan didn't oblige. She began to fly upwards and yelled down towards her uncle, "Meet me the same place we always go." And she was off.  
  
Trunks just watched as she flew away without even looking back. He shrugged and figured that if she could forget about him that fast, then he could do that too.  
  
Trunks just sat back and enjoyed the ride.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Goten drove to the back of the castle where Pan was. In her arms were the garments that they had all been wearing earlier. She gave them out to their respective persons, and showed them where they could change. Pan didn't really care about what they all saw. Bra was a girl, Goten was her uncle, and she figured that Trunks could obviously care less. She began to undress in front of them all. Bra just kinda shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't care. And it seemed that Goten was already used to this. But Trunks silently watched. She began to lift off all of her "clubbing" attire, until she was left in nothing but her bra and thong.  
  
Trunks could feel his eyes trail up and down her body a million times a minute. He was not so sure he said the right thing by saying that they weren't friends. He watched as she slipped the dress she had on earlier over her self, and his free show was over.  
  
He silently cursed the dress and began to change in his area. Since he really didn't know either people there, he decided to change elsewhere.  
  
Pan told her uncle that since he wasn't supposed to be there, that he needed to go anywhere but there.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
All of the children filed into the room one by one. Their parents regarded them and returned back to their conversations.  
  
Pan shrugged and said she was going upstairs.  
  
"Oh Pan." Gohan hollered. Pan rolled her eyes, and turned around.  
  
"Yes father." She said angelically.  
  
'What an act.' Trunks thought.  
  
"I need you to show Trunks and Bra to their guestrooms. They will be staying here." Gohan informed her.  
  
"Yes father." She said again as she nodded towards them to follow her.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Gohan returned back to his conversation with Vegeta and Bulma.  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Gohan questioned.  
  
"Of course it will. I'm not stupid…does it look like I'm stupid?" Vegeta hollered.  
  
"Well, I don't know. Are you sure that they'll back out of the fight?" Videl questioned.  
  
"Don't worry Videl." Bulma soothed. "If I know my son…he won't fight her. And if you know your daughter…"  
  
"She won't fight him either." Videl finished. "Well, I just hope that all goes according to plan. And I know Pan. If she likes someone, she won't let anything happen to them." Videl stated plainly.  
  
"Well then, we just have to get her to like him then." Bulma smiled.  
  
"Half the battles already done." Vegeta muttered crossing his arms.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Hmm…what is it that the parents could be planning. Hehe…oh well…you just need to find out later. Ja ne!  
  
  
-Christina :)  
  
P.S. Please write a review. Thanx!  
  
  



	5. Part 5

Pan showed them to their guest bedrooms. Pan sighed once she found out that the only rooms that were ready, primped, and polished were the ones that were on her floor.  
  
Videl peeked out from the corner and suppressed a small giggle, as Pan was about to blow a head gasket. Pan didn't find this rather funny, but went along with the plan anyway. She figured that maybe, just maybe, things would turn to for the better…soon.  
  
The servants told Pan that the only two rooms that were ready were the ones that were exactly in front of hers and right besides her. Either way, Videl couldn't lose.  
  
Pan sighed and opened the room that was directly in front of hers and allowed Bra to go inside after shutting the door behind her. She heard a loud scream, or rather a little complaint, from Bra who opened her door.  
  
"Pan." Bra said trying to be as polite as possible.  
  
"Yeah?" Pan asked highly irritated. After this night, all she wanted to do was to hop into bed and forget that anything ever happened. But it seemed that Bra didn't want this to happen. It seemed that she actually wanted the complete opposite.  
  
"Pan, this is a boys room. Do you mind showing me to a girls room." Bra somewhat demanded.  
  
"Fine." Pan said. She continued to walk down the hall until Trunks' door opened. Bra peeked in and almost jumped for joy.  
  
"I'll take this room!" Bra said gleefully. Pan didn't understand what all the fuss was about, so she took a look inside of the room. Inside there was a large vanity, pink walls, a large window, and a large comfy bed fit for a king…well, a princess anyway.  
  
"Fine take it. I don't want this room anyway." Trunks shrugged once he saw that his sister really wanted that room.  
  
"Don't feel bummed Trunks. You can take my old room. It's right across from Pan's. It's a BOYS room." Bra said with disgust. "Good night!" She said before slamming the door shut.  
  
"Finally." Pan muttered before turning into the direction of her room.  
  
"Look Pan, about earlier." Trunks started.  
  
Pan felt all hope of just being able to hop into bed diminish as Trunks decided to start another endless conversation.  
  
"What about it?" Pan asked trying to hide all of her irritancies.  
  
"Well, it's just that I think that we should just try to forget about fighting and just try to be friends. After all, you don't want to actually fight, do you?" Trunks inquired.  
  
Pan turned around while thinking over his question. She finally came up with the answer that her heart told her not to use, but once again she went against it.  
  
"I will fight in this fight Prince Trunks. I am the Future Queen of Earth, and backing down from this fight will show nothing but weakness. I am not weak; as a matter of fact…I am one of the strongest in the universe. Now if you don't mind, I would like to go and have my beauty rest before I begin my training tomorrow morning." Pan said dismissing her self.  
  
"But…" Trunks started. But the door slammed hard in his face. He only smiled slightly as he remembered the slight blush that grazed her cheeks as he purred her name.  
  
'Well, screw Vegeta-sei. I have a feeling that this girl is worth more than the universe itself. And I know that it is worth it to put my pride down for her. Maybe if I put down my defenses, she'll put hers down.' He thought before going to his room to get the rest he so dearly longed for.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
I know that this was really short and I'm sorry…but please write a review anyway. Ja ne!  
  
-Christina :)  
  
  



	6. Part 6

Pan brushed away the sleep from her eyes. If there was one thing she hated, it was being woken up by the sun.  
  
"THE SUN!" Pan yelled sitting up. She looked over at her clock and noticed that it 7:00 am.  
  
"DAMNIT!" The princess yelled un-lady like. She sat up in bed and stormed over to the bathroom. "I should have been up hours ago." She said angrily as she applied some toothpaste to her toothbrush. She angrily brushed her hair and tied it up. Gathering her training attire, she quickly changed in order to get the best of the day.  
  
She stepped outside and was quickly in the air within seconds. She flew over to the large gravity chamber that was given to her in honor of her 16th birthday.  
  
She scowled once she noticed that someone was using HER gravity room. The only other people that she allowed in there was her family. All of her family wasn't even up, and Goten sure as hell wasn't stupid enough to be training when he wasn't supposed to be there.  
  
Pan landed quickly and shut down her gravity room quickly. She stormed into the room and saw a smug figure in the middle of the room with their arms crossed and a wild smirk playing on their faces.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing in my gravity room!" Pan yelled.  
  
"What's it look like, I'm training." Trunks spat back.  
  
"Training!" Pan yelled back.  
  
"Well, I figured that since you weren't going to wake up…" He shrugged.  
  
"You…it was you!" Pan said waving a finger at him.  
  
"What was me?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Yes, you turned off my alarm." She said vehemently.  
  
"Oh dear me…did I do that?" He asked smugly.  
  
"Asshole!" Pan yelled.  
  
"Well, since you're here, you might as well train with me. When was the last time you had a good sparring partner?" He replied.  
  
"For your information, I have lots of sparring partners." Pan said.  
  
"Well, it looks like your father and grandfather are busy…and your uncle isn't exactly here…so let's see…who's left? Oh what do you know, that's it." Trunks said.  
  
"Fine then, you asked for it." Pan said as she lowered herself into a sparring stance.  
  
'That's what I thought.' Trunks smiled getting into his stance as well.  
  
::::::::::::  
  
"Well I'll be damned, they're actually sparring together." Videl said as her and Bulma watched from the window.  
  
"I know." Bulma replied.  
  
"Say Queen Bulma," Videl started.  
  
"Please Videl, just Bulma." Bulma said.  
  
"Okay Bulma, but how did you get Vegeta to agree to this?" Videl questioned.  
  
"Well, it wasn't an easy task, but I told him that he couldn't hold destiny back. And that no matter how hard he tried, he wasn't going to stop Trunks from meeting Pan." Bulma shrugged.  
  
"He didn't go for that, did he?" Videl said smugly.  
  
"Nope, I told him that if he didn't…no midnight Olympics for him." Bulma laughed.  
  
"Good one. I'll remember that." Videl laughed as both women continued to watch the sparring match.  
  
::::::::::::  
  
It was almost time for lunch, and the two spunky hybrids were still at it.  
  
"Come on Pan, I know that you're tired." Trunks said slightly out of breath.  
  
"No, I'm fine!" Pan said as she continued to keep herself steady. Trunks didn't want to push Pan too far, so he began to let up a little. But she only scolded him and told him to not hold back. He did as he was told, but now he knew that that was a bad idea.  
  
"I'm fine." Pan said before blacking out. Trunks rushed over and grabbed her before she fell. Trunks caught her, but began to feel dizzy.  
  
Without any more words being said, Trunks passed out with Pan in his arms.  
  
::::::::::::  
  
Gohan began to get worried when his daughter and Trunks did not show up for lunch. What even got him more worried was the fact that when Videl and Bulma came back, they said that the two didn't even take a break. Gohan would have stopped himself from going, but his fatherly instincts kicked in.  
  
He rushed out and found Trunks and Pan on the floor of the gravity room…passed out. Gohan shook his head lightly and walked in. He knew that Pan was stubborn when it came to training, but he at least hoped that Trunks would tell Pan that maybe she needed to lighten up a little.  
  
Gohan called for Vegeta, and with some help from Bulma, Vegeta carried his son to his room. And Gohan took Pan to hers.  
  
::::::::::::  
  
Pan woke up with the dizzy spell. She didn't feel like getting up, but her stomach began to rumble and shake the entire bed.  
  
"Great…I need food." Pan said getting up. She looked over at her clock again and noticed that it was 3 in the morning.  
  
Pan sighed once more, but got out of bed anyway. She walked down the endless corridors that she seemed to memorize like the back of her hand.  
  
She went to the kitchen and noticed that the lights were on. 'Mom and dad wouldn't be up this late.' She said walking in.  
  
She looked over at the culprit who was looking through the refrigerator for food.  
  
"Who's there?" Trunks asked turning around.  
  
"Me, now save me some food too." Pan said sitting down waiting for her turn next.  
  
"Hey…how are you feeling?" Trunks asked as he finished taking the things he needed to make his beloved sandwich.  
  
"I could feel better…but I'll live." Pan said taking some of the things she wanted out of the fridge. She went over to the stove and began to cook.  
  
"What are you making?" Trunks asked as his mouth began to water as she chopped some onions up.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I don't know. I think I might make some sushi." Pan said.  
  
"Then what are you boiling the water for?" Trunks asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll cook myself some ramen too." Pan said looking over at Trunks make his sandwich. She began to feel sorry for him.  
  
"How about this." Pan said taking a seat in front of him. "You make the sandwich so we have something to eat while we're waiting for the food to cook…and I'll give you half of what I'm eating." Pan reasoned.  
  
"Deal." Trunks said as he continued to make the rest of the sandwich. Pan smiled and went back to her cooking.  
  
"You ever eat this stuff before?" Pan asked.  
  
"The only earth food that I've actually eaten was a sandwich and whatever I ate previous to this meal here." Trunks said.  
  
"Well then, I think that you might actually enjoy this." Pan said as she finished cutting one roll of sushi. Getting her chopsticks…she fed Trunks the small seaweed roll.  
  
Pan looked at Trunks excitedly, waiting for his response on her cooking. Trunks looked Pan in her eyes deeply.  
  
He grabbed her wrist after he ate the sushi roll, and finished swallowing it. He stood up in front of Pan, and looked down at her.  
  
"That was good." He murmured as he leaned in to kiss her. Pan closed her eyes and let whatever was to happen…happen.  
  
She felt his soft lips brush her own…then were completely devoured by the passion that the two have held in since the night of the club.  
  
Pan knew that this was wrong. "Trunks." Pan whimpered as she attempted to push him off. But her arms disobeyed what they told her to do. They began to wrap their arms around his neck.  
  
"Yes Pan." Trunks responded between kisses.  
  
"I don't think this is right." She said between kisses as well.  
  
"Then why aren't we stopping?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Because we both don't want to." Pan said as she gave into her temptation. She began to pull on his shirt…but stopped right in her tracks and pulled away.  
  
"What?" Trunks asked.  
  
"We can't do that here." Pan said.  
  
"Then where do you want to go?" Trunks asked impatiently.  
  
"How about we go to my secret lair?" Pan offered.  
  
"You have a secret lair?" Trunks asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, but you have to be quiet. Let's go…follow me." Pan said turning off her cooking. "Hey, you're not hungry anymore, are you?" Pan asked.  
  
"Maybe just a little." Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah me too. Let's bring this along too." Pan said capsulizing the entire stove.  
  
"Uh Pan, I think they might notice something's missing." Trunks said.  
  
"I'm not that stupid." Pan said slightly annoyed as she replaced it with a spare stove. "Now, let's go." Pan said leading the way out one of the many windows instead of the door.  
  
::::::::::::  
  
Gohan watched as the two flew off.  
  
"It's okay Gohan. I think that she's found the right person…trust me." Videl said coming up behind him.  
  
"I know." Gohan sighed. "But I at least wanted some of what she cooked." He pouted. Videl only laughed at her husband's childish behavior and kissed him.  
  
"I love you." Videl said.  
  
"I know." Gohan laughed. Videl laughed lightly and hit her husband. "Don't worry, I love you too." He said.  
  
"That's better." Videl said as the two held each other on the balcony.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Well, that's the end of this part. Tell me what you think. Ja ne!  
  
-Christina :)  
  
  



	7. Part 7 (Kinda lemmonish)

Pan looked around to make sure that none of the guards were following her. They were such pests at times. The fact that she had guards irritated her. She was stronger than all of them combined, and now they want to try and protect her?  
  
'Che, whatever.' Pan thought. She continued to fly with Trunks close by.  
  
"So, where is this 'secret lair'? Or do you not have one?" The young man questioned smugly.  
  
Pan just snorted at this. "Excuse me, but I don't tell lies." Pan said.  
  
"You want to say that to my face?" He laughed.  
  
"Okay, okay, so I tell lies…but who doesn't? You can't honestly tell me that you enjoy the things that your parents want you to do, can you?" Pan questioned looking at him.  
  
"Good one. Yes I do tell lies. And I do not like going to those stupid balls where all the girls are snobby, but I'll do what I need to do to keep my parents happy." Trunks said.  
  
"Even if it means being someone you're not?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yes." He answered simply.  
  
"You're a great guy Trunks. I don't know why I didn't see it earlier. You don't like what you have to do, but you do it anyway." Pan said.  
  
"Well, I have to give you credit too." Trunks smiled.  
  
"For what?" Pan smiled.  
  
"Well, for what you did to the Planet Zarial. I know of what their son did to you." Trunks said.  
  
"Che, you mean that little pervert that tried to 'score' with me?" Pan said in disgust at the memory.  
  
"Yes." Trunks said.  
  
"Well, that wasn't really worth my time and energy, but it was funny. And besides, I had to prove to my father that I could take care of myself. After what he did, my dad was going to go and blow up the planet himself. But I decided to do it myself. It made him see that I am grown up. And I'm actually really glad that I did do that. He's beginning to give me a little more freedom." Pan smiled.  
  
"Hehe…I haven't earned that from my parents yet. You're very lucky." Trunks said.  
  
"There are times when I don't think that." Pan said with a hint of sadness.  
  
"Why?" Trunks asked. "You have just about everything, and you mean to tell me that you're not happy?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Are you?" She asked more seriously.  
  
"No, I guess not." Trunks sighed.  
  
"I've been lonely all my life. I've never had friends. I remember my very first friend…she was only after my money. Just like all the boys I went out with. I tried to deny it…but in the end I lost a lot more than I bargained for." Pan said.  
  
"You mean…" Trunks started.  
  
"No, God no. I mean I lost my dignity and pride. My father thought that I would know what I would expect. But I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask to be a Princess. All I've ever wanted to do was to find true happiness." Pan finished.  
  
"Well, I think that goes for the both of us." Trunks said taking her hand in his.  
  
"I think that maybe I've already found my happiness." Pan smiled as Trunks leaned in again. They stopped flying completely, and began to kiss right there in the air.  
  
"You know." Pan said after the kiss. "This is a very romantic scene." Pan said.  
  
"Really?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"Yes, I mean look at us. Two lonely figures, levitating in front of a full moon and stars…with not a cloud in sight." Pan said leaning in for another kiss.  
  
"Well, get used to it. I like to treat all my girls with nothing but the best." Trunks said.  
  
"All?" Pan asked.  
  
"Well, maybe just two. This other girl and you." Trunks said blushing slightly.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you've only had one other girlfriend?" Pan said about to get ready to laugh.  
  
"Yeah so what?" Trunks said feigning anger. "Hey, you said it yourself, love isn't easy to find with a high status." Trunks replied.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did say that." Pan laughed. She started to fly again, and Trunks followed.  
  
"Just wondering, Pan?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Pan replied.  
  
"Are you a virgin?" He asked slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Of course I am. Are you?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yeah." Trunks said feeling better.  
  
"Wow, that's kind of hard to believe. I mean, I figured that a fine guy like you would've already lost it when he was like two or something." Pan said. Trunks just laughed lightly at the 'compliment' Pan had just given him.  
  
"Well, I'm surprised too." He responded.  
  
"Why? What's so hard to believe?" Pan said.  
  
"Pan, you need to stop thinking so lowly of yourself. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met…inside and outside. My sister was even jealous of you." Trunks said.  
  
"Really?" Pan asked beginning to feel a little bit better.  
  
"Yes, now, where is this place that you were talking about? You weren't bluffing were you?" Trunks replied with a smirk.  
  
"Oh no, not this discussion again." Pan said rolling her eyes. "It's just over there…come on."  
  
"Lead the way milady." Trunks said.  
  
"Okay." Pan shrugged flying away full blast.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Pan landed and waited for Trunks to come down.  
  
"Geez Pan, you're pretty fast." He said slightly out of breath.  
  
"Why thank you pretty boy. I take pride in my speed. Since I can't get my power level up for my lack of saiya-jin blood, I might as well take advantage of my speed and skill." Pan said.  
  
"What do you mean lack of saiya-jin blood?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Don't you know…I'm only a fourth saiya-jin." Pan laughed.  
  
"Really? Wow, you're pretty strong for a saiya-jin girl with only a fourth in her. Bra's half and she can't even fly. I thought dad would be somewhat disappointed…but he was actually glad that Bra wasn't gonna start fighting." Trunks shrugged.  
  
"Well, I don't find it hard to believe. Although your father doesn't show much love towards you and your family, I can see it in his eyes. And I'm practically a stranger…so you must see more." Pan said.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Trunks smiled. "So, where is this secret lair of yours?" He said changing the subject.  
  
"Over here, come on." Pan said taking his hand. Trunks just followed her and she led him to a cave.  
  
"This is your lair?" Trunks said in disbelief.  
  
"Not out here…come on." Pan said leading him inside. She went to the end of the cave where it looked like there was no more. She lifted up a rock that revealed a little place for her hand. She placed her hand on the imprint gently.  
  
"My, my, my…aren't we going high-tech?" Trunks said. "You really don't want people to find your lair, do you?"  
  
"Well, this is my secret place where I come to get away. My parents both understand…and they trust me. I just have to tell them that I'll be at my lair and they understand." Pan shrugged. The boulders that were actually steel began to move apart and allowed Pan to enter along with Trunks.  
  
As soon as Trunks entered, he was hit with the scent of fresh water striking rocks. The mist engulfed his body, and the scent sent chills up and down his spine.  
  
"This is my little place." Pan said.  
  
In the cave, Pan had a waterfall that was striking the rocks. There was a bridge that went over the waterfall, and the rocks down below. The lake that formed at the bottom of the waterfall had a small river connected to it that let the water out of the cave. There was grass grown by the shore of the lake, and there was a little gazebo and bar there as well. Trunks also noticed a small little, quaint house not too far away.  
  
"This place is absolutely stunning." Trunks murmured.  
  
"I bet it is. I love it here. There are times when I think I spend more time here than I do at my own room." Pan smiled.  
  
"You must be really independent from your parents, huh? You're such a strong girl, Pan. I don't understand how you do it." Trunks said sitting on the grass.  
  
"I guess you could say that I wanted things this way." Pan said taking a seat in front of him. "Since I didn't have many friends, I kind of took it on myself to have fun. I never showed any of those boys of any of those girls this place. No one has ever been in here except for me. Not even my family. And they don't pry me much about this place. But that's enough about Earth. I want to know about Vegeta-sei…my original home." Pan said leaning back. She supported her weight with her elbows and waited for Trunks to continue. Trunks took this invitation and got comfortable as well. He lain on his stomach right next to Pan and looked her deeply in the eyes.  
  
"Well, since you're so interested, I guess I might as well tell you." Trunks said. "On Vegeta-sei, it looks like a war zone. We only have one large island that isn't nearly as beautiful as this small area. But it is beautiful nonetheless. My mother wanted something that reminded her of Earth, so my dad dedicated that small island to her and only the royal family. Not even the royal bodyguards were allowed there. No one but the Briefs Vegeta's were allowed there. And it felt great to just get away from it all. If something was bothering one of us, we just went there. And there was always a mutual understanding within the family. If the island was occupied by someone who was troubled, we just let them be." Trunks shrugged. "But that little area is the most beautiful thing out of the entire planet. There are few trees and plants…but on that island, it's just like your forests here. They're lush, and fruitful, and just plain amazing. Maybe one day I'll take you there." Trunks finished.  
  
"That sounds so beautiful." Pan said lying down on her back completely. She lifted her hand to caress his cheek. "Trunks, I want to know about you and your troubles too. I've told you just about everything about me, and I want to know more about you." Pan said with sincerity.  
  
Trunks sighed deeply. "Okay, but if I pause for a while…it's just because I have a real hard time trusting people. Remember how I told you about that first girlfriend I had on Vegeta-sei? Well, she was the one that broke it all. I was so stupid. I didn't know how to deal with love. It was such a new concept to me, but I thought that I already knew what it was. She didn't want me anymore though. So to get away from me, she began to spread rumors that I just used her and that she met nothing to me…and that I beat her. Everyone began to believe these lies. I told them all it wasn't true. But no one believed me. Only my family did…but it didn't seem like it was enough. That's why I only have one girlfriend." Trunks sighed. "It hurt me deeply, and it even affected who I am today. I can't believe that I'm even telling you this. I didn't even tell Bra this stuff…and we're both REALLY close."  
  
"Well, you don't have to share everything in one day. Let's just go and have some fun swimming or something. But let's not bring up too much of the past. If yours is anything like mine, then you won't mind the break from all of this pain." Pan said still stroking his cheek.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I could use this." Trunks said. He stood up and began to strip out of his clothes, save for his boxers.  
  
"My, aren't we resourceful." Pan said smiling as she noticed that Trunks didn't have anything else.  
  
"Yeah well, it looks you'll have to be resourceful too." Trunks smiled.  
  
"Not really." Pan said as she began to peel her clothes off. Just as she reached her under garments, she looked up at Trunks. "You see…I go skinny dipping." She said with a wink as she shed all that was left. She let her hair out of her ponytail, and tossed her hair out of her face.  
  
"Now, I'm going for a swim." Pan said as she treaded off into the water. Trunks just continued to gape at her perfect ness. The last time he "saw" her like that, she at least had on her undergarments, but now she was completely bare. Trunks had to admit; he was a bit shy. But he got over it and peeled off his boxers as well. He joined Pan in the water, and they began to splash around like little children again.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
"That was fun." Pan said wringing out the water in her hair.  
  
"Yeah, that was." Trunks said powering up, causing him to dry off.  
  
"Now why didn't I think of that?" Pan said as she powered up as well. When she powered down, she got dressed again. Trunks did too.  
  
They walked over to the small little house and grabbed some food to eat on the lake's shore. With a quick push of the capsule, the stove re-appeared and the food still intact. Pan began her cooking again.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Trunks and Pan both sat in total bliss. Both had learned a great deal about each other that night. Pan didn't know what was better…the thought of having the sexiest man alive in her grasps…or not being lonely. Pan shrugged. She didn't care about any of those two. For the first time in her life, she felt complete.  
  
"Oh Trunks!" Pan said getting excited.  
  
"What?" Trunks asked as he looked down at the girl who was resting her head on his chest.  
  
"I forgot to mention the best part. Hold on." Pan said as she raced over to a rock wall. She pushed away a little panel to reveal a little control panel. She typed in some things, and the roof began to separate…showing nothing but the stars.  
  
"I had a sky roof put in here…well, I did it myself actually." Pan smiled. The glass that covered the area didn't seem to interfere with the great view. "And the cool thing is that people can't tell the difference from the outside either." Pan smiled as Trunks' face showed pure awe.  
  
"Wow, you've really outdone yourself." Trunks said. He noticed that Pan was typing something in the computer thing again. Soon, slow music began to creep into his ears.  
  
Tonight, we're all alone tonight   
There's never been a moment   
"May I have this dance?" Pan asked Trunks. Trunks shook his head.  
  
"No, can I have this dance?" He asked.  
  
Trunks held Pan close and began to sway with the music.  
  
That trembled like tonight   
I read your eyes tonight   
I see a love I've always known from another time   
That once again is mine, I need to know   
Are you real?   
Do you feel the way I feel?   
Could you love, like I love you?   
Say you can and say you do   
  
Say you'll stay, say you're sure   
Say my heart was made for yours   
Let our love, lead the way   
Say you'll stay   
  
Tonight, I've waited for tonight   
I've waited all my life to be here where we are   
With you here in my arms   
I can't believe, how you shine   
Is this moment really mine?   
Could you love, like I love you?   
Say you can and say you do   
  
(Chorus):   
Say you'll stay, by my side   
Say it's more than just tonight   
Say our love, would never let you walk away (never walk away)   
Say you'll stay, say you're sure   
Say my heart was made for yours   
Let our love, lead the way   
Say you'll stay (say you'll stay)   
  
Say you'll stay   
Forever in my arms   
And whenever tears are falling   
Girl, I'll kiss them all away   
So if you wanna be my lady, say you'll stay  
  
"Thank you Trunks." Pan smiled.  
  
"For what?" He asked.  
  
"For making me complete." Pan said as a tear silently went down her cheek.  
  
Say you'll stay, by my side   
Say it's more than just tonight   
Say our love, would never let you walk away (never walk away)   
Say you'll stay, say you're sure   
Say my heart was made for yours   
Let our love, lead the way   
Say you'll stay (say you'll stay)   
  
Trunks pulled away from Pan and noticed that the tears cleared from her eyes, and she was smiling at him.  
  
"Pan, I could be wrong…but I think I'm falling…no, I know I'm falling in love with you." Trunks said. "I think I should be scared, but I'm not." He said.  
  
Pan just smiled and leaned in and kissed him. "Don't worry Trunks. Nothing is going to happen that will jeopardize anything. I don't care about how we're rivals, I don't care about that stupid fight, I just want everything to be perfect. All my life, I've waited to be happy. Crying to myself, and reassuring myself that some day, things would turn on the up side for me. And right now, the outside world is the least of my problems. I want you Trunks." Pan said. She continued to stare into the deep blue pools imbedded in his face.  
  
Trunks just nodded his head and leaned his head into her shoulder. "Don't leave me. Don't let my happiness be taken away because of something that our family's had against each other." He pleaded.  
  
"No, nothing will happen." Pan said. She made Trunks look her in the eyes. "Trunks, do you know about saiya-jin mating?" Pan asked.  
  
"Of course I do." Trunks said.  
  
"Trunks, I want to be yours. And I want you to be mine." Pan said.  
  
"Good, because that is what I've been waiting for you to say." He said as he leaned down and kissed her. But Pan roughened the kiss. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to plunge into her mouth as she swirled hers around in his mouth.  
  
Pan didn't issue to computer to put on any music, but it did anyway. Kai began to play in the background, singing "It Might Be You."  
  
Pan didn't protest though. She didn't protest as Trunks lowered her to the grass. She didn't protest when Trunks began to shed her clothes as well as his own.  
  
Trunks kissed Pan. He let his kisses trail down her soft body, wanting to kiss everything this goddess had to offer. He continued to lay butterfly kisses all along her collarbone. With a surge of courage, he moved down to her breasts. He was sure not leave them lonely at all. His mouth engulfed one while his large hands were teasing the other.  
  
Pan moaned out as this new wave of pleasure hit her. She's felt the pleasure of victory before, but nothing like this. She just let Trunks continue his assault on her.  
  
Trunks began to become a little more daring. He moved lower and trailed down her stomach with sweet butterfly kisses.  
  
Moving down, he went and found what he was looking for. He carefully spread her legs apart and began to lap at her womanhood. This earned a small moan from the goddess before him as she arched her back. Trunks continued to plunge his tongue deep into her, just as roughly as their kiss. She began to cum into his mouth, as he accepted her juices…letting them flow into his mouth. He moved back up to his princess, allowing her to taste herself through his lips. She kissed him and ran her hands through his soft purple tresses.  
  
Trunks moved in between her legs, and she nodded her approval.  
  
"Pan?" Trunks said before entering.  
  
"Yes?" She managed to pant out.  
  
"This is forever." He said as he thrusted into her. She growled at the immense pain, but sucked in a deep breath. Trunks moved in and out of her, in order to help the pain subside faster. Pan seethed as the pain was becoming unbearable and the tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. But soon, the pain was no more. The hurting was not there. Pan felt the emptiness gone too. No more lonely nights. No more crying her self to sleep.  
  
Trunks began to thrust into her. This caused Pan to moan out his name. He grinded his teeth as he slammed into her once more before cumming in her. Pan let out her screams of pure ecstasy as she emptied herself out, and allowed Trunks to fill her.  
  
Soon, panting filled the empty cave. She looked over at Trunks who was breathing hard, but looking down into her eyes from his position above her.  
  
"This is forever Pan." Trunks said as he pulled out of her and kissed her deeply once more.  
  
"You promise?" Pan asked as she snuggled next to Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, I promise." He said as him and his mate fell asleep together.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Let's see…okay credits. I don't own any of the songs that were used in this fic. As a matter of fact, Kai did it all. The first song that I got was called "Say You'll Stay" and yes that is from Kai.  
  
Now, please do write a review for my story. This was also my second attempt at writing a lemon, so if it sucked…please tell me.  
  
And since I have like 2 weeks of Spring Break, I plan on trying to get out at least a part every other day. Is that good? I hope so. Oh, and I did try to make this one longer to make up for the other short one. Hehe…Ja ne!  
  
  
-Christina :)  
  
  



	8. Part 8

Pan's eye cracked open as the sun greeted her with a bright hello. She felt Trunks' strong arms holding her, refusing to let go.  
  
"Morning." Trunks mumbled.  
  
"Good morning." Pan murmured. Trunks opened his eyes and yawned.  
  
"How do you feel?" He asked sitting up with Pan in his arms.  
  
"Well, in between my legs hurt like a bitch, but I think that it was definitely worth it." She smiled kissing him.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you liked it just as much as I did." He smiled.  
  
Pan stood up and began to get out all the kinks out of her joints. She was startled when something grabbed her around her waist and began to pick her up.  
  
"What are you doing?" Pan asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Trunks said innocently as he threw Pan in the water.  
  
"Hey. It's cold in here in the morning." Pan vented as she came to the top shivering.  
  
"Well then, let me help warm you up." Trunks said mischievously. He flew down into the water, and the two continued to play like little children.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
"That was fun." Trunks said powering up to dry himself off. He looked over at Pan as she did the same. He smiled to himself.  
  
"What?" Pan laughed as she caught him staring at her. "You wanna go at it again?" She laughed.  
  
"No, I'm just wondering how I was so lucky and got you." Trunks said shrugging into his pants. Pan came over and stopped him, as he was about to put his shirt on.  
  
"No Trunks, we were both lucky enough to find each other. Look, let's not think about our past and misfortunes right now. We can talk about our past later, but right now, let's go and get something to eat." Pan said as she led him to the little shack. Trunks succumbed to her and let her lead him to the food.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Here they were again. Sitting on the grass with her head on his stomach. They were both just looking as the clouds passed them up above.  
  
"No Trunks, that one looks like a cat." Pan protested.  
  
"No it doesn't. What kind of cat are you talking about?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"Hehe…forget it." Pan said stealing a glance at Trunks. "Trunks?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked still lost in contentment.  
  
"When are we gonna tell everyone? You know that this is probably going to be the hardest thing that we have to do. I'm actually kinda scared." Pan admitted.  
  
"Pan, let's promise that no matter what happens…we don't forget the promise that we both made on the moment of our love." Trunks said.  
  
"Don't worry Trunks…we're mates now, and if I'm not right…saiya-jins mate for life." Pan smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Trunks said settling down. "We'll go home after dinner."   
  
"Yeah, I want one last meal here too." Pan smiled.  
  
And so, both stayed and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon together…hoping that it would never end.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
After dinner, Trunks and Pan both prepared to go home.  
  
"You got everything?" Pan asked. She only got an affirmative nod from Trunks. "You ready?" Pan smiled.  
  
Trunks just looked up and smiled as well. "Of courseI'm ready."  
  
"Good." Pan said taking in a small breath.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
The two landed on the backyard of the large castle. Trunks and Pan cautiously made their ways to the door…but where stopped by constant grunts and the sounds of blows being exchanged.  
  
They looked at each other fearfully as they both recognized the kis. They quickly made their ways to the side, dropping everything they held. There, Gohan and Vegeta were exchanging blow for blows.   
  
Pan let out a little scream and went on her father's side to try and stop him…and Trunks did the same with Vegeta.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Vegeta protested as Trunks held him back.  
  
"Pan, what are you two doing?" Gohan asked while dropping out of SSJ form.  
  
"No daddy, there will be no fighting. There will be peace…I don't want there to be fighting between these two families. I want there to be a mutual understanding. Papa, I know about what happened in the past with Grandpa and King Vegeta, but that was then…this is now. He's changed now. Look, he already has a wife, son, and a daughter that he would literally die for. Queen Bulma gave him a chance, why can't we?" Pan pleaded.  
  
Gohan got out of his daughters' grasp and turned to look at her as she moved closer to Trunks.  
  
"Papa, there has to be an understanding between the two families, because Trunks and I are…in love. You hear that Papa, we're in love. I don't care if you disapprove of this…we don't care." Pan said taking Trunks' hand. "We're in love…and not even you or King Vegeta can stop it."  
  
"That's all very nice dear." Gohan said almost laughing. "But King Vegeta and I were only sparring." This time, Gohan did laugh. Pan looked over at Vegeta who was smirking wildly.  
  
"Then…but what…what about the battle?" Pan asked confused. She looked over at Trunks who was equally confused.  
  
"Well dear," came Bulma's sweet voice from the side, "we kinda staged the whole thing. You see there is no battle, only an excuse for you two to be on the same planet and see past all of your differences." Bulma said.  
  
"Mom?" Pan asked as if trying to be sure that Queen Bulma wasn't lying. "She's right dear. Now, when's the wedding?" Videl asked clasping her hands together.  
  
"Whoa, whoa there everyone. Before we talk about weddings, I think we need to get all the little details down." Trunks said.  
  
"That's fine, we can discuss everything at dinner." Videl said.  
  
"Well actually, we already had dinner." Pan said shyly.  
  
"Well, you're both Saiya-jin…I know you're both still hungry." Bulma wavered off.  
  
"She knows us all too well." Trunks said turning towards Pan. Pan just nodded her head.  
  
"Okay then." They both declared.  
  
"Good then…go and get ready for dinner." Bulma and Videl ordered. They then turned on their husbands.  
  
"Hey buddy, we weren't only talking to them. Both of you need showers." Bulma declared.  
  
"Women." Gohan said looking over to Vegeta.  
  
"Hmph." Was all that came from the mighty Saiya-jin King.   
  
And so, both men trudged into the house for a shower that was definitely well deserved.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Pan fidgeted at the dining room table in her long gown. It was beautiful, but she still hated wearing the dreadful thing. Trunks grabbed Pan's hand and leaned over to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Calm down Pan. They already approved of us." He said. Pan smiled.  
  
"Aw…" came Bulma from the side, "look at the happy couple. Flirting with each other at the dinner table." She winked. Pan only smiled but looked down at her plate.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
After dinner, the bots began to clean up. The royal beings sitting at the table sat back in pure contentment.  
  
"Now, on to business." Videl said sitting up. They all followed suit.  
  
"Okay, about this war." Pan started.  
  
"Don't worry dear. Already taken care of. There have been peace documents already signed." Videl said.  
  
"And since we're both mated for life…" Trunks said referring to himself and Pan.  
  
"Well, that is taken care of as well. We've already bought a small planet so the two of you may reign as it's king and queen." Bulma said proudly.  
  
"What about the people? I'm sure that Pan and I want both our people involved." Trunks declared.  
  
"That has been taken care of too. There are Vegeta-jins and Earth-jins that will reside on Earth. And all have been informed on their power since the Earth's King is half." Bulma said.  
  
"So, I guess all of you have though up everything." Pan said slyly. "But when did this all happen?"  
  
"Well, it actually happened while you two were away." Videl said.  
  
"While we were away?! Mother, we were away for two days!" Pan yelled out.  
  
"Yeah well, me and Bulma have been thinking this over for quite some time. And besides, you can't tell me that you two aren't glad that everything is settled without taking up a lot of time." Videl said.  
  
"I guess you're right." Pan said leaning back.  
  
"Geez…is there something that you two haven't planned out?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well actually, we didn't plan out your wedding. But we have a good idea as to where we want to have it. We'll have it on Planet whatever you wanna name your planet." Videl waved off.  
  
"Great. Now we just gotta think up a name." She directed to Trunks.  
  
"Okay…but maybe later. Why do we need to get married so soon though?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Because boy…don't waste your stupid time. Why wait when you two know that you'll be together forever anyway." Vegeta spat.  
  
"He's got a point." Gohan shrugged.  
  
"I guess there right." Pan said.  
  
"And besides, your planet needs a ruler now." Gohan said.  
  
"Ah, I see what you're getting at." Trunks said.  
  
Bra who had been sitting quietly the entire time took this opportunity to speak up. "It would be a real honor for me to take on the responsibility of planning the wedding." Bra said.  
  
"Great." Pan said. Just then. Goten walked into the dining room. 'Uh-oh.' Pan thought.  
  
"Hey there Goten. Sit down with us. We're just discussing the wedding." Gohan said to his brother.  
  
"Okay." Goten said plopping down next to Bra. "Hey Pan, hey Trunks." Goten said.  
  
"What the hell?! You were in on this too?!" Pan practically yelled.  
  
"Umm…yeah." Goten shrugged.  
  
"Well this isn't fair." Trunks said leaning back in his chair. "Everyone knew about this except for us. Why didn't anyone tell us?" He asked.  
  
"Well, it would have made it seem like an arranged marriage. We didn't want to make it seem like that. It would have taken a lot longer for you two to get together. And besides, we didn't want to intervene. It was fun watching you two sneak around like little children." Bulma laughed.  
  
"I bet it was." Trunks said huffily.  
  
"Aww…come on Trunksy-poo. Lighten up." Pan said while caressing his cheek.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Trunks wavered. "Now, when are we going to set a date?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well Trunks dear, don't you think it would be nice if you proposed to Pan?" Bulma asked.  
  
Trunks snickered a bit. "What? You thought I was going to do it in front of all of you? I don't think so." Trunks said. "And besides, we can all talk about this later. Right now, Pan and I have somewhere to be." He winked to everyone. "But first I would like a shower." He said standing. He stretched his muscles that were forced to stay dormant for the last half hour.  
  
"All right Pan, I'll meet you down here in another hour. I wanna rest up first and shower." Trunks said as he bent down and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek. Pan blushed a bright red as everyone began to coo at the adorable sight before them.  
  
And so, Trunks trotted up the stairs slowly at first, but lightning speed at the top. With a quick thrust of his window, he flew out while wearing one of his ki scramblers so no one knew he left the palace grounds.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Sorry this took so long everyone. I got stuck in another writer's block. And those really suck. I was just wondering if anyone heard about the teacher's strike that's going on in Hawaii? Yeah well because of that, I might have to either make up school during the summer, or even have to repeat the 9th grade. Can you believe that?! Well, I'm officially pissed. Sorry…I'll stop my venting. But please do review my story. I'm just a little peeved off, but I'll get over it. Ja ne!  
  
  



	9. NEW PART!

Trunks hopped into his window unnoticed. Shedding all his clothing quickly, he jumped into the shower and showered faster than he ever showered. He didn't want to come back downstairs still smelling foul.  
  
He smiled at all he managed to accomplish. Quickly drying himself off by flaring his ki, he continued to dress.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Pan waited anxiously for Trunks downstairs in the living room. He soon came running into the room at top speed. Breathing hard, he bent down and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I slept a little longer than planned." He said.  
  
"We don't have to do this tonight. You should go to sleep if you're tired." Pan said worriedly.  
  
"NO!" He yelled. "I mean, no. It's okay I'm fine. Let's just go." Trunks laughed nervously as Pan eyed him curiously.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Trunks led Pan back to her secret lair. "Trunks, what are we doing here again?" She asked looking at him with one eyebrow already raised.  
  
"Well, you already gave me a big surprise when you showed me this place…so I have a surprise for you." He said. He went over to the fake panel and opened the sky roof. Pan just continued to watch Trunks curiously.  
  
Trunks continued to put on music. It was Kai again. The song "It Might Be You" played.  
  
"Trunks, what's going on?" Pan asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"This." Trunks said hitting another button. Another fake wall moved, and there stood all members of the band "Kai."  
  
"I knew they were your favorite band, so I persuaded them to sing live for you." He said sincerely as he held his hand out to ask her for a dance.  
  
"Okay Trunks, this is the best." Pan smiled as she gave him her hand. They continued to dance till Pan's attention was drawn to the explosion outside. There were fireworks blasting off in the sky. The reds, greens, whites, and blues filled the sky and ended up shining into the room they were in. Pan continued to smile as she felt herself fall into complete bliss.  
  
Her eyes adverted to the waterfall once lights began to come out of them. She looked over Trunks' shoulder and watched what all the commotion was about. The water parted like a curtain that was being pulled apart. And in the middle, a large display of fire spelled something out.  
  
Pan squinted her eyes until they finally rested on the words that she expected to hear. She was pulled out of it when Trunks slid something on her left ring finger.  
  
"So will you?" He asked referring to the banner.  
  
"Yes Trunks, yes I will marry you! OF COUSE I WILL!!!" She said jumping into his arms. She looked over at the group "Kai" and noticed they all sweat dropped.  
  
"Um, excuse me." The lead singer said.  
  
"Yeah." Trunks grunted.  
  
"Can we go now? I don't think this is our place." He said sheepishly.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Get the hell out of here…and thanks." Trunks smiled as the group gathered their things and left.  
  
"I love you Trunks." Pan said kissing him lightly on the nose.  
  
"I love you too." He smiled.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Trunks and Pan cuddled on the shore of the lake. The sound of the waterfall slowly lulled them to sleep. Neither knew what happened, and soon were fast asleep.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Pan felt herself being carried. She squinted her eyes to see her boyfriend, then lover, fiancé, and soon husband carried her to the shack.  
  
"Thank you." Pan said as she snuggled into his chest.  
  
*grunt* he managed still half-way asleep himself. Pan chuckled lightly as she heard that. This was truly going to be and interesting marriage.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Pan stretched her arms as the morning sun greeted her. She looked over at Trunks and noticed that he was still fast asleep, and from the looks of it, it didn't look like he'd be up for a while. So Pan just lain on his chest as it rose and fell with his breathing.  
  
The entire morning, Pan watched him sleep…wondering how she had gotten so lucky.  
  
::::::::::;  
  
Trunks awoke after he noticed that the pressure on his chest had increased. Opening his eyelids to greet the morning sun, he noticed his raven-haired beauty staring at him intently with her dark eyes. Just gazing at him lovingly. Trunks couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Morning." He murmured as he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Good Morning." She smiled, as she happily obliged to the kiss.  
  
Trunks got up with his fiancé in his arms. "Time for the usual morning bath."  
  
"I guess I really don't have a choice, huh?"  
  
"Nope." He said as he floated over to the water.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
The two got home completely refreshed. They walked into the castle to smell the mouth-watering scent of food. Racing each other to the kitchen, both sat eagerly with a knife and fork ready to devour breakfast.  
  
Bulma turned and was startled to see the two. "Good Dende. Don't do that! I could've had a heart attack!" She said placing a dainty hand on her chest.  
  
"Sorry." Both said sheepishly. Bulma continued to cook, and when she finished, served the happy couple.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
"So," Pan said sipping her ice tea, "what are we going to name our new planet?"  
  
"I don't know what do you want to name it?" He asked as he sipped his beer. Both were at the poolside just enjoying each other's company…as well as the sun that had beckoned them to wake this morning.  
  
"How about Kojira?" Pan suggested.  
  
"Kojira?" Trunks asked. "For a planet?"  
  
"Huh…oh sorry. I was just thinking about baby names." She wavered.  
  
"B-baby names?" He stuttered spitting his beer out. "Easy there Pan, we can't even name our planet, so let's take care of that first."  
  
"Okay. How about Planet Kangai?" Pan said triumphantly.  
  
"Kangai? What's it mean?"  
  
"It means strong feelings…exactly what I feel for you. And this will show everyone that this planet was made because of love…and it will prove that love has no limits, even between enemies." Pan said sincerely. (AN: Yes Kangai does mean strong feelings in Japanese…trust me. I'm taking that as my foreign language in school :P)  
  
"I love that name. Planet Kangai it is." Trunks said kissing her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Oh and Trunks, back to the other subject, what do you think about the name Kojira?"  
  
"Well, I think it's a nice name." He replied truthfully.  
  
"Good." Pan said taking his hand and putting it lightly on her stomach. "I think it's a good name too."  
  
"You mean…that I'm a…we are…I'm going to be…we'll be…ooh good Dende…I'm going to be a dad." He said dazed.  
  
"Yes sir you are." Pan smiled kissing him deeply.  
  
"WOOHOO!!" Trunks yelled jumping out of his chair and running into the castle to tell everyone.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Trunks barged into the castle and yelled at the top of his lungs "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!"  
  
The words echoed down the many halls, and soon…one by one…everyone came out of the room to congratulate them.  
  
"But where's Pan?" Goten asked confused.  
  
"Oh yeah…Pan." Trunks said stupidly. He ran out, and picked her up before she could protest.  
  
"CONGRATULATIONS YOU TWO!" All cheered…well except for Vegeta of course.  
  
And so with the wedding set, and the baby on the way…all hell broke loose as both families continued to finish up last minute things.  
  
::::::::::: 5 Years Later ::::::::::::  
  
Trunks looked over the paper work diligently. He still didn't understand why he had to deal with stuff like this when he could be out in the refreshing sun playing with his daughter and wife in the pool. Trunks began to drool as he pictured Pan in two-piece bathing suit.  
  
He stopped his drooling once he noticed a little bot come in and wipe it up. He chuckled to himself at his own stupidity.   
  
In the distance, Trunks' sensitive ears could pick up the sounds of giggling from the pool. He was soon startled out of his reverie when Pan called through the intercom.  
  
"Trunks get out here. My Uncle and your sister are here!"  
  
"Coming." Trunks said while gladly stepping out of the study room. He walked through the entire castle to get to the other side of the large estate. Once he was outside, he noticed Goten throwing Pan into the pool along with his wife.  
  
"GOTEN!" Bra yelled sputtering to the top.  
  
"Uh oh." Goten laughed. "Hehe…how's the water honey?"  
  
"Don't you honey me!" Bra yelled flying out of the water and after Goten.  
  
"Mama, it looks like Aunty Bra is after Uncle Goten again." Kojira sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Pan said shaking her head as she stepped out of the water. She looked on after the two, but gasped when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her. "Well hello there your majesty." She purred.  
  
"Hello." He responded nibbling her ear.  
  
"Eww…get a room." Kojira said as her face squished up.  
  
"Get over here squirt." Trunks said lovingly.  
  
"Hello your majesty." She curtseyed in her bathing suit.  
  
Trunks didn't wait for his daughter to finish and picked her up and went flying into the pool.  
  
"AHH!!" Kojira screamed on the way there. Pan only shook her head disapprovingly.  
  
"Sometimes I'm convinced that I have two children." She muttered to herself.  
  
"Geez Trunks, you couldn't even wait to get into some proper swimming attire, huh?" Goten laughed as he set his wife down on her feet.  
  
Pan just smiled from the side at the view in front of her. Finally she had everything she could ever want. But her worries got to her once she looked over at Kojira. Her daughter would have to go through the same hardships Pan did to find her mate.  
  
Pan looked over at Trunks. 'I know she'll pick out a good one. She'll be okay. Hehe…if I can do it, so can she. Hmm…maybe Trunks and I will just have to ask mom and dad to help us with that. Now…I'll have to scan all the Prince's of other planets before I set up a fight.' Pan said letting her thoughts get to her.  
  
And so the one big happy family came from being foes to friends…who would've guessed that love does have no limits?  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Well there was the ending of yet another complete story…now to work on the next one…hehe… sorry, the ideas just keep coming. Till then…Ja ne!  
  
  
-Christina :)  
  
  



End file.
